Hierarchies of Triskaia
The Covenant of Triskaia refers both to the country and the religion. The two are intertwined on every level. The country is largely egalitarian and doesn't concern itself much with social classism. But there specific positions integral to the Covenant's operation, and they break down into four hierarchies. In the two secular hierarchies, the Priestly Manor and the Civic Plaza, one earns ranks purely through the merit of achievement. For the mystical hierarchies, however, positions are determined by the astrology governing one's birth. Witch-Priest At the top of every hierarchy is the Witch-Priest. A Witch-Priest's duty will include grand matters of state, such as forging trade alliances and calling the people to war, as well as infrastructure issues, such as approving major construction and designing roadways and caravan routes, in addition to her primary function as a holy figure, where she will lead festivals, perform rites, provide guidance in all spiritual matters, and make use of her magic if necessary. Although they travel around the country, they are based in the holy palace in the capital city Belwraith. From here they act as heads of the four main hierarchies. Wyrding Clergy These are the positions that answer to the Witch-Priests most directly. They are the religious leaders of the community. Ranks of the Wyrding Clergy are assigned according to someone's birth element and how they undergo the test during adolescence. Once assigned a rank, there is no opportunity to ascend to a higher rank. Draca This is the highest rank that men are able to attain in Triskaia. It is given to boys who are born with a Wyrding Crest. They do not take an active role in religious services. Rather, they are the keepers of the Coven Law. They administer punishments for transgressions against the Ecstatic Temple. They perform magic, but only when imbued with power by a Witch-Priest; the duration of this power ranges from a few hours to a moon cycle, depending on need. Draca are known for the body modifications they undergo during their training. They remove all hair from their bodies and colour their skin black, as well as marking themselves in runes using scarification and branding. Finally, they castrate and neuter themselves. That more than anything else sets them apart from citizens of the Covenant. Gauntlet-Priest The highest rank of priest, fitted with gauntlets made from the bone of a Titan. This holy apparel allows them limited magic ability. These priests live mostly in urban areas, attending the larger temples when a Witch-Priest is not around. Dagger-Priest A priest who carries a dagger of Titan bone. They are assigned to a manor from which they will oversee a number of lesser priests. Dagger Priests report to Witch-Priests reasonably often. Pendant-Priest This is the lowest level of clergy, who wear pendants of Titan bone. They attend to all the local churches in individual communities Priestly Manor The entirety of Triskaia is divided into 13 sections, each of which is presided over by a Priestly Manor. This governs secular life, including infrastructure, taxation, and industry. Thegn This is the lord of the Priestly Manor, who exercises control over his or her district, reporting directly to the coven of Witch-Priests. Sheriff The sheriff controls a further 13th section of each Priestly manor, handling civic issues on a local level. Constable A law officer who keeps an eye on wrongdoing under the sheriff's purview. Really, though, they are accountable to the Draca for catching heresies. Any constable found negligent in this duty will suffer gravely for it. Gilder Also called “Market Chief”, this is a merchant class who is responsible for organizing the diffuse cottage industries in the forest and countryside territory into viable markets. Civic Plaza While the Priestly Manors govern rural life across the expanse of Triskaia, the six major cities fall under their own control. Each city operates under the direction of a Civic Plaza. Magister Lord of the Civic Plaza. Because of their urban setting they tend to be much wealthier than the Thegns. But they have many responsibilities, albeit centralized over a much smaller area. Primary concerns are regulating trade within the city walls and preparing for holy festivals, along with construction and maintenance of the expansive, spiralling cities. Burgher Similar to the Gilder, but afforded much more importance. All five cities are important trade hubs, and the Burgher is the head of the market, tracking how much wealth flows into and out of the city. He also makes sure that tolls and tariffs paid to the Covenant are being taken properly, and is accountable to the Draca if they are not. Warden An officer responsible to the Magister, who operates one of 13 precincts within the city, enforcing laws and overseeing labour. The Wiccid These people operate outside of the normal boundaries of society. They have been blessed with the ability to wield magic through use of some craft or artifact (only Witch-Priests can use magic without external assistance). They are divided into three castes, although none of these is considered superior to the others. Laeka Someone who mixes potions. They are given the knowledge of all the various magical properties of items mundane and extraordinary. The Laeka acts as doctor in Triskaia, but is adept at creating potions as weapons of war as well. A Laeka can be identified as wearing a necklace made of Titan bone and sinew, and their skin is coloured a swirling of white and green. Gastor This is a magic caster. While they are often relied upon at times of war, this magic can also be used for constructive purposes, such as felling trees, seeking game, digging wells, etc. Gastors are much more prone to open and explicit displays of magic that Witch-Priests, who rely more on meditation and subtle manipulation. Their magic is drawn from adornments crafted from fallen Titans: rings, circlets, armbands, or belts. Their skin is coloured white and red. Valkyrha (Main article: Valkyrha ) The warrior caste. Valkyrhae are the only ones permitted to carry swords made of Titan bone. These weapons are so fierce that nothing can stand up to them. Using the sword also imbues a Valkyrha with magic that allows for great speed, strength, and reflexes. Shields may also be carried, rendering the Valkyrha practically invincible. They are a terrifying force on the battlefield, and in peace time are typically employed as guards at the large city markets, or as personal protectors of Witch-Priests and other clergy. They wear no adornments, but their skin is identifiable for being white and black.